stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Tk'nev Conflict
The House of Tk'nev conflict was a brief but deadly war between the federation and the rouge House of Tk'nev. Beginnings of the conflict After the failure of Lord Malkathon to star a full scale war with the Federation using the young Kitumba the klingon high council was formed and the plans for war were halted. Although one of the more powerful house rebelled against the high council and used their vast resources and loyalties to invade federation space (Kitumba (Phase II episode), The Captain's Table Part 2, ST video game: Legacy) Opening Shots The first ship to be destroyed was the Saladin-class vessel, the USS Saxon. ''She was destroyed while her shields were down during a supply pick up at space station K-11. While the ship was destroyed the station was occupied.(Star Trek: Eagle- Comic Adventures) Fallowing the attack Starfleet quickly counter attack at Caleb IV. Admiral Isaac Garrett lead a task force to hopefully stop the klingon advance. At the battle Commander Kor was able to use the new cloaking teach to out maneuver the federation fleet. Only with the selfless sacrifice of Garrett's former first officer was a fair portion of the Federation fleet able to escape. ( ) One of the opening acts of the war by the klingons was to attack the Federation colony at Dowive. The colony there was leveled with the soul purpose of abducting one prisoner, the counter part to a starfleet captain, Zach Banner (mirror). Two week into the conflict a federation task force was nearly whipped out while they were escorting the USS Yiannopoulos (NCC-92525) away from the front lines. This was a ship that was caring a group of scientist who had with them a new classified project that was believed could turn the war in the federation's favor. The ship crash landed on a planet surface but remained intact. The group of scientists were rescued by Captain Zach Banner and the USS Eagle (NCC-956) after an intense set of fire fights both around the crash site and inside the crashed ship itself. Banner was able to find the device the scientists were working on, a long range code braking machine, and return to the ''Eagle. ''But once in orbit the ''Eagle was ambushed by a task force under Banner's Mirror counterpart. Fortunently they were driven off with the help of Ray Martin and the USS Saladin (NCC-500). (Star Trek: Eagle- Comic Adventures) Soon the war escalated and with the help of their new cloaking technology the klingons grew bolder with each victory. By this point starfleet had attempted to reverse engineer the Romulan cloaking device but this nearly resulted in the loss of the USS Phenix. Star fleet intelligence was able to track down an experimental Bird-of-prey with an even more powerful cloaking device. Captain James T. Kirk and crew of the USS Enterprise were tasked with going behind enemy lines and steeling the new klingon ship. Once stolen the crew of the Enterprise used the Bird-of-Pray to go into the Kathra system. There they were able to make detailed scans of a new weapons platform being built by the klingons. All more disturbing was that Tk'nev was being assisted by a rogue vulcan by the name of T'Uerell ( ST video game: Legacy) Once these scans were taken Commodore April ordered an assault on the Kathra system. The USS Roosevelt lead the first wave of the assault, the Hannibal manned the left flank, the Eagle ''the right, and the ''Enterprise in the center reserve. The Roosevelt lost nine ships in their attack group by the time the Enterprise arrived to assist. The Eagle's ''attack group was able to bate a klingon reinforcement squad into a near by nebula. The ambush was a success due to the federation ships using satellites to assist their aiming and compensating for the nebula's effect. Unknown to Banner his Mirror universe counter part was leading the attack group. in a shock to both Admiral Shrelic (mirror) of the ISS Emperor appeared. He announced he was on a mission to apprehend Banner's counterpart. Fallowing the destruction of Tk'nev's supper weapon at the heart of the Kathra system the klingon's quickly asked the federation forces for a sees fire. Due to this the klingon crew of Mirror Banner's ship handed him over to the Terran forces who were after him. ( [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/ST ''ST]'' video game: Legacy, Star Trek: Eagle- Comic Adventures)'' Holt Allen and the were defending a small moon when they received work of the sees fire. (The Captain's Table Part 2 ) The peace conference between the house of Tk'nev and and the federation were held on Vulcan. Both the Enterprise and Eagle were in attendance. Fallowing the war Banner decided to take a long shore leave (Star Trek: Eagle- Comic Adventures) Category:Star Trek: Eagle